The present invention relates to a nutrient device and method for using same.
In the prior art there have been numerous features that are deficient. One of these features is the cleaning of the coulters. The present device provides cleaning wheels that touch the coulters at a desired location. Also there are two holes in the rigid conduit. One of these holes provides a cleaning action by nutrient spilling out of the hole onto the coulter.
Another problem is that the coulters do not have proper angles. The present invention accomplishes each of these angles by having a narrower top than bottom and by having a narrower front than rear.
Another problem is the flexibility between the cleaning wheels and the coulters. The present invention utilizes a flexible device which permits the coulters to move with respect to the cleaning wheels.
Another problem is the proper application of nutrients or manure to the soil. The present invention utilizes a device that places the nutrients or manure below the soil and repairs the soil so that the nutrients or manure are completely below the soil.
Another problem is that the device produces smell after application. This problem is countered by closing wheels that reduce the smell of the nutrient after the device has deposited the manure or nutrient thereon.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which constitutes an improvement over prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which include cleaning wheels that touch and clean the coulters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which includes manure or nutrient spouts that clean the coulters and which place the manure or nutrients below the soil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which minimizes the manure or nutrients smell after depositing the manure or nutrients below the soil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which holds the smell of the manure or nutrients to a minimum after application.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which includes coulters that taper from front to back progressively and also taper from top to bottom progressively.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a nutrient device and method which includes cleaning wheels that are wide and are disposed at an angle front to back and top to bottom.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a back-up wheel which is disposed at the same angle as the coulters and rotates about the same axis as the coulters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which includes closer wheels that close the ground after it has been sliced by the coulters and the manure or nutrients are placed beneath the soil.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of closer wheels that are canted inwardly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a spring of a relief between the coulter and the cleaning wheels.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device which includes spouts connected to a source of manure or nutrients and have a small opening above the lower end of the spouts for spreading on the coulter and have a larger opening for depositing on the coulter and applying beneath the ground.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is convenient, efficient in operation, and places manure or nutrients below the ground.